Weltall-2
Weltall-2 (or "Weltall Second", pronounced "Velt-all") is a larger, more powerful version of Weltall that was rebuilt from the wreckage of the original Weltall at the start of Disc 2 by Taura Melchior. While still only a normal Gear, Fei's level of power as the Contact and a new feature installed on the Gear known as "System Id" gave it a level of power equal to that of an Omnigear but would take away 1000 fuel. System Id, designed by Taura, allowed Fei to use all the raw power and abilities of his destructive alter-ego, Id, without Id actually awakening and taking control of his body. This effectively allows the player to immediately enter Hyper Mode. It also starts with two other special abilities that are lost upon its transformation into the Xenogears. Xenogears Fei pilots Weltall-2 throughout most of Disc 2 until it is transformed into the Xenogears at the end of the game. Weltall-2's trial-by-fire came when Fei took it into battle against Vendetta, the Omnigear piloted by Ramsus that had destroyed the original Weltall. Body Analysis Weltall-2 was created by Taura Melchior and Isaac Balthasar from the recovered body of the heavily damaged Weltall. Using Melchior's nanomachinges to restore the body, Weltall should have simply returned to its formers state. However, due to the impact from the crash, one part of the slave generator's function was altered. Balthasar took note of the huge leftover output, and analyzed the black box for speeding up the system output. As a result, the slave generator could judge when it was time to go into maximum output for Id Mode. Also, the generator emits a particular magnetic wave frequency, achieving a form to that observed in Id during the destruction of Solaris. Having noticed the stage of the slave generator's alignment with the Zohar, Balthasar determined that the emergence of the pilot's markers coincided with that of the slave generator and created one part of a bypass wave. He investigated the function of the slave generator, and figured out how to change its overall function with a system. However, Balthasar had to take into account the effect of Fei's spiritual level and its effect on this. The bypass wave had markings almost identical to the markings of those at Id's emergence, and thus could emulate Fei's transformation into Id, without Fei actually transforming. For this, a Limiter was placed in Fei and the Gear to control this system. At certain times, the bypass wave is overcome, resulting in overload. The powerful Id Mode takes over the frame, and when this had run its course, it returns to its normal mode again. Nanomachines were placed in Fei's body and mind to suppress this. With this in place, Weltall had evolved into a Gear that was able to wield part of Id's power while Fei was able to maintain his sanity. Weltall-2's Id Mode is only temporary, and compared to the original Id Mode's fighting power, it is not inferior in any one point. In fact, because it has output potential even greater than normal Omnigears, with the effect of Fei's own body as the Contact, it might even be greater. Gear Deathblows Like its predecessor, Weltall after being destroyed by Ramsus' Omnigear, Vendetta, Weltall-2 maintains most of its deathblows from the previous one and both attack and defense increased. In some of its Chi moves, it gains System Id which enables him to charge and its deathblow switches to his infinite deathblows as six yellow flames are glowing on the back of its Gear. * Raigeki: Weltall-2 can do two single punches to his opponent. This ability will appear after Fei gains the Raijin. * Reppu: Weltall-2 does a powerful dragon uppercut. This ability will appear after Fei gains the Senretsu. * Raigo: Weltall-2 does a flurry of punches to its opponent. * Hazan: Weltall-2 can do multiple straight kicks. This ability will appear after Fei gains the Hagan which is the identical to his own move. * Ryuten: Weltall-2 does a multiple drill kicks. This ability will appear after Fei gains the Hoten. * Juji: Weltall-2 does a double foot stomp followed by multiple drill kicks. * Raibu: Weltall-2 goes for a punch, a dragon uppercut and a heavy blow to his opponent. This ability will appear after Fei gains the Tenbu. * Ryubu: Welltall-2 goes for a multiple drill kicks and finishes his opponent with a powerful somersault kick. This ability will appear after Fei gains the Ryujin. * Shinrai: Weltall-2 goes for multiple punches and a heavy blow. This ability will appear after Fei gains the Koho which is identical to his own move. * Kosho X- Weltall-2 unleashes a series of punches and kicks and heavily damaging its opponent with a massive aura blast. This ability is seen during System Id mode. * Goten X- Weltall-2 charges himself with a dark aura and unleashes a series of kicks and heavily knocks its opponent with a deadly heel explosion. This ability is seen during System Id mode. * Kishin- Weltall-2 charges himself with a dark aura and unleashes a series of five powerful blows to its opponent. This ability is seen during System Id mode. Gallery Weltall-2.JPG Category:Gears